Behind the Curtain
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: A Short story of Gilbert and Elizabetha behind the Iron Curtain ... where Prussia makes an important decision. T for innuendo and abuse PruHun. Translation


Some said that there isn't a worst faith than death.

The ones who said that doesn't know what they are talking about.

Gilbert AKA Prussia now called GDR knows this first hand. Because to him there is nothing worse than working as a servant in Ivan's house, AKA USSR.

He was literally his savant, he had to cook, clean scrub etc….Everything 'Mr. Ivan' demanded, and for the love of …even his sisters were his servants. But then again he had lost the infamous 'Second World War' and if it wasn't because Germany was split in two he would have shared the same destiny as the Roman Empire.

He sighted again; maybe he should stop thinking too hard and go with Ludwig to train his athletes, since the Olympics were now in door. It would be a nice to spend some time with his brother and not being remembered the day they both surrender to the allies.

The date of all this ranting?

October 26, 1956

A date that would scar Gilbert for the rest of his almost eternal life

He was 'traveling' in Ivan's house when he heard a heated discussion behind one of the closed doors.

"I'm done! I will get the hell out of here!" A clear feminine voice yelled

"Nyet, NOBODY can leave, da?" the second voice responded with an icy voice

Then Gilbert hear a clean sound of a slap

"You just…hit ME?" the voice said in an icy and dangerous tone

"As I was telling, I'm leaving this infamous house; I'm not planning to stay behind this curtain any longer…"

"Then, I should teach you how to behave, da?" the voice responded a little too cheerfully but with lust in the background.

"No! What are you doing! Let me go!" the voice yelled in an angry, but scared voice

Gilbert couldn't hold it any more and entered the room with a kick. It was clear what the Russian's intentions had been since the Hungarian shirt was ripped.

"What are you doing, GDR?" asked the taller country standing up and leaving the scared girl in the floor.

"First of all my name is NOT GDR, I'm the awsome Prussia and in second place I want you to get the hell away from Elizabetha right now" said the last part with a serious voice that only few people knew.

"No" Russia answered simply "She dared to raise against me so I have to make hey pay..."

Prussia looked at the girl in the floor; her eyes were begging him to save her, even though she may never said the words out loud.

"I will pay for her"

The three persons froze for a second

"What?" asked the taller one

"You heard me , everything that you ever planned to do to Liz from now on you can do it to me, I will not reply nor whimper, no matter how humiliating or degrading it could be" said still in that serious tone

"Everything, GDR? Even to be physically split from your brother 'till I said the contraire?" said with an evil voice

"I'm already separated from Lud, nothing could mark that any further…"

"I accept" the most impressing county declared while he took the girl roughly from the arm and kicked her out of the room.

Before closing the door he whispered in her ear

"You have no idea what your _friend _just accepted"

And with this he closed the door before screams started.

.-.-.-.-

Many years passed, and Hungary looked as if nothing had ever happened to her, meanwhile Gilbert looked more worn out. He was losing weight, his face was always full of bruises, and he limped and had big bags under his eyes. He tried to look strong, but ever since the wall was built he looked more depressed.

Then came the year 1989

The eve of the collapse of the USSR

After the impact of august Pan European Picnic many countries that lives inside Ivan0s house began to rise, and then November came by

Elizabetha was sleeping and then fell a hand covering her mouth

"Easy woman, it is me" said and easily recognizable voice

"Gilbert! What the hell are you doing" she responded full of confusion

"I'm leaving" he said in a serious voice

"What?" she asked unable to believe what he just said

"I'm getting the hell out of this inferno; I will break the damn wall to see Ludwig again"

"But...you can't…"

"Ivan isn't going to last forever he is going to fall soon" he said in a cheerful voice

"B...But…" but she was silence by a soft kiss

He stands up and reached for the door

"I'll see you in the other side of the curtain"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally during '91 Christmas the Soviet Union ceased to exist

And as soon as the curtain fall a world meeting was held, after almost half a century Hungary reappeared as a free county.

Some where surprised to see her so recovered, but when she arrived here was no doubt in her head where she was heading. Some thought that she would go to Austria's seat but she approached slowly to the seat of the albino. He rose from his seat and drop the chair aside. They stared at each other eyes before she practically jumped to his neck, sobbing. He held her thigh and both fell to their knees.

The only thing that escaped her lips was

"Thank you"

.-.-.-.-

**Real facts**

**1. - There was a revolution in Hungary that started on October 23 1956 but was suppressed by the soviet troops the 14th of that November**

**2. - during the Olympics of '56 '60 & '64 both Germanys participated as the same team**

**3. - Berlin wall was constructed in 1961**

**4. - The Pan-European Picnic was an event that took place on the border between Austria and Hungary on August 19, 1989, near Sopron, Hungary. In the event many people fled from East Germany to West Germany.**

**5.-Berlin's Wall fell in November 9th 1989**

**6. - Hungary was a county that better reacted upon the ending of the USSR, given that it already had an independent politic**

**7. - The USSR ceased to exist on December 25th of 1991, and became the Russian Federation on December 31 of the same year**

Read and Review

Pd. This is my first work in English, if you want to read the original one in Spanish is in my profile under the name of "Detras de la Cortina"


End file.
